


sieging the past

by ShapeShifterAtPoesMasquerade



Series: gold and white [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Civil War, Enemies, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Rebellion, i'm sorry i dont know how to write happy endings, not beta read ill fix it later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShapeShifterAtPoesMasquerade/pseuds/ShapeShifterAtPoesMasquerade
Summary: When he got to the place of the meeting, Sir Hyunjin bowed down with a respectful “my king,”.King Seungmin looked a the sight before him. At far, thousands and thousands of men, horses, swords and even more arrows. He could vaguely see the Lees’ pale green flag with a dark stag; the Yang’s yellow cross on a red background and the Han’s black and green lanterns on a white sky. But the ones that he didn’t want to see were there too.The white wolf.ORThe one where King Seungmin has to deal with a siege, a traitor and his past.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Series: gold and white [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644172
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	sieging the past

The room was unusually cold when the men gather around to discuss the current situation of the castle. It had been almost ten months since the traitor raised his banners in rebellion against the throne and seven months since the Lee Family besieged the royal keep, preventing King Kim Seungmin III and some of the royal army from joining the civil war.

The King instructed his servents that everyone, no matter if they had a family name or not, they were to give the same amount of food, for the King knew that if the people thought he only cared about his throne, the garrison would fall.

However, seven months later, the food was little to none and, as time went by, diseases started to spread amongst the weaker. The Lee Family and their army would try everything to make him surrender – even starting to make their food the closer they could to the great gates so the smell would reach the starving people inside - but King Seungmin wasn't going to do such thing!

That morning an envoy arrived at the castle, not carrying the Lees’ pale green flag with a dark stag, but a white wolf’s head on a dark blue background. The traitor’s flag.

The envoy had a letter where it explained that the traitor’s brother, Yedam, was ready to parley with King Seungmin.

 _“Coward_.” Seungmin thought, _“Sending this last brother here to win a war in his name while he’s out there slaughtering my men.”_

The council of ten men argued for three hours, where ones wanted to parley with the enemy while others wanted to deny every contact with the rebels. Seungmin listened to all their arguments out of courtesy and respect, but his mind had been set the moment he saw the dark blue flag. So after his men were done talking, Seungmin told them they would receive Lord Yedam at the great gates and, as a guarantee the rebel army wouldn’t try to kill the King, they would bring with them one of the traitor’s brothers that were captured before the siege.

You see, the traitor was the oldest of the five brothers, Lord Yedam was the second oldest and he was leading the rebellion along the coastline, and the other three, which to be honest Seungmin didn’t recall their names, were locked away in the King’s dungeons.

Before leaving, the King asked one of his best men to write a letter to the Lord, agreeing with the meeting the next sunrise, and promising that, as God as his witness, he would not harm him nor his men.

The morning came and King Seungmin, who had fallen asleep on his throne -like most nights during the long siege- ate a piece of bread, and got ready to meet the traitor’s brother.

On his way to the battlements, on his way, he started to remember the beginning of the civil war.

After his father's death, Woojin was the next in line, after their three older brothers unfortunate deaths. King Woojin was loved by the people in the capital and during his short time, he did everything he could to have a peaceful reign.

But he was gone now, and Seungmin sat on the throne.

The people didn’t like him, they liked Woojin. Woojin married a good girl from a good house but Seungmin? People spread rumours about him. And Seungmin knew, he wasn’t ready to be king, he hadn’t been raised to be king!

As the sixth son of the King, he wasn't supposed to reach the throne, and so the King sent him to the north of the kingdom to be fostered by the northerner lord of the Bang Family, the biggest family in the north and the King’s oldest and dearest friend. Besides, the Lord was one of the greatest warriors the kingdom had ever seen, and so Seungmin was there to learn how to be a great warrior to fight his father’s wars and defend his people.

Seungmin lived in the north from his 5th birthday until the day of the while flowers tournament, the day everything fell apart.

But, that’s a story from the past.

Now Seungmin was reaching the top of the stairs of the tower that lead to the battlements and all memories from the past were no longer on his mind.

His most trusted knight, Sir Changbin was waiting for him near the door. He was called _“the dark”_ , named after his black armour and equally black sword, called _“night”_. One of the traitor's brothers was next to him, hands tied behind his back and a piece of old cloth preventing him from speaking.

When he saw the King, the knight bowed and grabbed the prisoner by his neck and forced the boy to bow down with him.

“Sir Hyunjin is waiting for you there, my King. I'll follow behind with him.”

Seungmin nodded and waited for the guard to open the door when Sir Changbin spoke again.

“My King…” Seungmin turned around as he added, “the traitor is here too…”

Seungmin anger rushed through him. The King clenched one of his fists while the other held his sword _“bloodweep”_ ,

“Right.” Seungmin said, “Thank you.”

The guard opened the doo rand Seungmin walked through the ramparts where his archers were ready to shot if the order was given. He could see Sir Hyunjin waiting for him but the ramparts seemed endless that day. He tried to hurry his pace, still with a calm expression on his face, he didn’t want to seem worried in front of his enemies. At least they couldn’t see how tight he was holding _“bloodweep”_.

When he got to the place of the meeting, Sir Hyunjin bowed down with a respectful “my king,”.

King Seungmin looked a the sight before him. At far, thousands and thousands of men, horses, swords and even more arrows. He could vaguely see the Lees’ pale green flag with a dark stag; the Yang’s yellow cross on a red background and the Han’s black and green lanterns on a white sky. But the ones that he didn’t want to see were there too.

The white wolf.

Seungmin looked down and below his castle’s walls, two dark blue banners with a white wolf were shaking with the force of the wind. The four poor squires couldn’t even hold them right.

In front of their banners were three people.

On the right, the brother, Yedam. Seungmin remembered him, he remembered playing with him when they were younger, he remembered seeing Yedam growing up – even though he was only two years younger than Seungmin.

On the left was the widow. The Lady who never cherished Seugmin, although he was just a child.

Then, in the middle of them was _him_. The _“white wolf”_ , as the commoners called him. The _“wolf king”_ a drunk old fool called him, not knowing Sir Changbin was at the same tavern – his last words, actually. King Seungmin preferred calling him _“traitor”_.

Years ago he had called that man’s father his father in the north.

Now Bang Chan was just a stranger. An _enemy_.

“King Chan of-” the squire tried to announce before being interrupted

“Shut your mouth! How dare you?! King Seungmin is the true king!” Sir Changbin growled.

“Lord Yedam, you’re here to surrender?” King Seungmin spoke, ignoring the other man.

The boy was surprised. He looked at Chan, waiting for him to answer the question, I mean, the traitor was right there and the King was talking to his young brother?

“Boy,” Seungmin called, “the envoy said Lord Yedam, that’s you. Right?”

The poor boy nodded. Yedam was never the bravest of the Bangs, Seungmin knew that that’s why talking to him like that entertained the King.

“Speak then,” Seungmin ordered.

“Seung that’s-”

“It’s King to you, traitor!” Seungmin felt the blood boil inside his veins. “And do not speak to me unless I say so.”

Chan, like the King, was furious, and if there was something Seungmin _loved_ to do was pissing off the oldest.

"Seungmin, it's been 7 months, your people are weak, diseases are spreading as we speak! How long are you going to keep this out of pride?"

"Pride?! This is not about pride this is about justice! I'm the King!" Seugnmin shouted.

"Your reign is over," Chan said. "I, King Chan, demand your immediate surrender and the release of my brothers, unarmed. This is your last opportunity Seungmin. Save your people."

"Wolf King," Seungmin said in a condescending tone, laughing. "Really? You want the throne of the family who gave yours everything you have? If it wasn't for us, your family would be nothing now! And this is how you repay us? By killing us?"

"Your spies killed my father! And you have my brothers as well."

"Oh, and why is that? Your father captured and killed Woojin and Sangchan after swearing loyalty to Woojin! Your father help spread false rumours about my mother, calling me and my brothers bastards! You're just a bunch of puppies who don't know your owner. Yet."

If Chan replied he did not know, for Seungmin walked away with his knights and the prisoner behind him. He heard the others' horses cantering away after a few seconds.

He, the last of his great family, would not surrender.

////

Seungmin was not sure how it happened.

A week after the meeting with the traitor, a blast woke him up from his sleep. The King had fallen asleep in his throne again and his crown collapsed, landing at the bottom of the steps.

He stared at it. Maybe the other was right.

He got up from his seat and picked up the old golden crown. For three and a half centuries the Kim family protected the realm and its people.

His fingers cleaned the amethysts that adorned this proudest possession and as he asked himself _“what would Father do?”,_ Seungmin understood.

His father would protect the people, like his father before him and his father...Like the first Kim who swore to all the people that he would protect them from all harms…

This war, this siege… That wasn’t for the people, it was for _his honour_.

Seungmin calmly set the crown on the throne and waited for whatever was coming his way.

Seconds later Sir Changbin was rushing in with Sir Hyunjin by his side and two older knights behind. The other two closed the door and blocked it with a large piece of wood they carried.

“They broke in," Sir Changbin began to explain. Nobody knew how it happened actually. Probably a tired soldier looked away, or a starving woman let them in exchange for a piece of bread.

“It doesn’t matter how it happened! The enemies are inside the walls and in a matter of seconds they would be inside of the castle!” Sir Hyunjin said, “You need to go somewhere safe, my King!”

Men were screaming, the sickening smell of smoke and burnt flesh was reaching the great tower where the throne room was, and King Seungmin could hear the sound of metal approach.

In the distance, he heard him. His voice was somehow echoing through the walls of the castle and he was getting closer and closer.

"Sir Changbin, go," Seungmin said, "go through that door,” Seungmin pointed to a small door at the end of the room, “and don't stop until you reach the library, there’s a secret tunnel that will take you out of here."

"My King, I won't leave you!" the knight said.

"We will die protecting you!" the youngest knight added.

"I'm your king and you will do as I say! Go and take these three with you." The King ordered.

"My lord..." Sir Changbin took out his sword and kneeled before him, "Let me die fighting for you" the knight presented _Night_ above his head

"You are the bravest man I've ever known.” Seungmin placed both of his hands on _Night_ and lowered it, “But your job here is done. Take the boat waiting for you on the hidden side of the coast. Give them this," He gave his crown to his loyal knight "Go south, and leave a long and happy life. All of you"

"My lord, you will always be my king," Sir Hyunjin said, kneeling beside Changbin. The other two knights followed him, and a respectful silence filled the great hall as the men honoured the King.

"Now go." And as obedient servants of their king, they went.

Seungmin took the piece of wood blocking the main door and blocked the one where the king's knights fleed from and sat on the throne.

It didn't take long for the bear king to hear the commotion outside the throne room.

The door opened and the traitor came in, followed by seven men.

"Seungmin," he said. The King stood up and tossed _bloodweap_ on the cold floor.

"I'm alone," the king informed the rebel.

"Research the room," Chan told his men without taking his eyes off Seungmin.

"There's no one here, my king." one of his men told him.

"You can leave then."

"But my lord,"

"Do what I say, Jisung!"

His man left and it was only him and Seungmin in the great throne room.

"Why you?" Seungmin calmly asked him

"I didn't want this Seungmin..." Chan confessed, "The northerners made me, they wanted to avenge my father's death...I just wanted my brothers..."

"Your father was a fool...A _blind_ fool..."

Chan got closer to the king. It had been 2 years since they had last seen each other.

Since Chan's father sent him back to the south and told him to never set his feet back in the north unless they wanted war.

Woojin was also a fool, to be honest.

He wanted peace with the north, forgetting that the north is full of proud people who don't forgive nor forget. So the new and naive king went to the north of their kingdom with their brother, Sangchan. Needless to say, neither one of them came back.

Chan's father captured them, killed them both, put their chopped heads on spikes on the great gate and sent their broken swords back to the south.

Seungmin, on the other hand, wasn’t a fool. Seungmin knew all the secret passages of the old castle, having spent most of his life running around that freezing place with Chan, so he did what any boy, who's last members of his family had just been murdered, would do. He sent his spy, a tiny boy named Felix, to enter the castle and kill the king in this sleep. The capture of Chan's brothers wasn’t planned but they saw the young spy so they had to be taken. Thank God Sir Hyunjin was with him.

"I'm sorry Seungmin..."

"I'm sorry too Chan..." That was the first time in a year that he said his name.

"It was my fault, you were right..." Chan got closer to his old friend and tried to hold his hand but Seungmin backed away. "I'm sorry… my love"

"Stop," Seungmin warned him, "Don't..." Seungmin held back his tears, "Don't call me that."

"I'm sorry they blamed you for us, my love"

"We were stupid. We defied god and now we're paying the price for it!" Seungmin shouted.

"No!" Chan grabbed the younger's face with both of his hands and made him look into his eyes, "They didn't understand us... Our love..."

"There was no love..."

"There was. You know it." Their faces were closer than ever, "I loved you..."

The last time Chan said that was on the last day of the white flowers tournament that was held in the north. They sneaked out to Chan's tent, with two jars of wine and some food to share. Unfortunately, the Lord of the north walked in on them, or in other words, walked in on Seungmin halfway inside Chan.

After that, the great lord sent him right back to the south, accusing him of being anti-god, of corrupting his son. Later after Woojin's death and Seungmin’s crowning ceremony, rumours about the new king's taste for man came out, although nothing was ever said about who his lover was.

That was the reason the people supported Chan and "his" rebellion. _Seungmin could never keep his bloodline anyway_ , they said, _better give the throne to a real man._

"I loved you too...", Seungmin confessed looking at Chan's eyes.

Chan moved closer and connected their lips, slowly at first, but then the two years apart caught up to them and their lips and tongues moved faster and faster.

Seungmin pitied the fact Chan's armour was in the way and he couldn't feel his skin like he once did and the only thing he could do was run his hands through his hair, but Chan was holding him so tight. Like before, like then they were happy and nothing was wrong.

Chan broke the kiss and moved to Seungmin's neck, licking and biting the younger's neck.

"Chan...We..." The younger whimpered

The oldest of the two hid his face on the other's neck, and a few seconds later both boys were crying for the love that was taken away from them too soon.

Days later Seungmin was decapitated in front of his former people and his former lover, to prevent any rebellion from his supporters and ending the Kim Family for good.

He didn't have any last words, he just looked at Chan, now _King Chan_ , and closed his eyes.

The north doesn't forget. And like the north, Chan would never forget the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> prequel coming? idk, probably


End file.
